Petra Laskov (Earth-RSR)
Red Wasp, real name Petra Laskov is a Yugoslavian-Russian soldier and superhero, that by her actions on Russia became a very trusted KGB Agent. Her discoveries on the evolution of an armor granted the Russian government to make her wield the first prototype of it. She then became the Red Wasp, and joined the Russian team, the Winter Guard with her "Wasp" suit and shrinking ability. Biography Early Life Petra was born in a small village in Yugoslavia. Petra was considered a prodigy by her parents due to her highly intelligent and creative nature. Her parents, even if they considered Petra smart, didn't give Laskov the treatment she really wanted some times. Usually, Petra was left home alone by his parents, until at a point that her parents died in a train crash accident when they left Petra alone. While so, Petra still goes on with her high intellect in school, and advances to much more educations, and others. At some point, Petra married another man and mothered a son. Work in Russia When Petra was an adult, she moved with her family to Russia and prospered. Thinking that she might use her intellect for something else, she joined the KGB and became one of the agency's top soldiers. She also raised her son to be someone like her and her husband became a famed doctor in the Motherland. Here Comes the Red Wasp! While working in the KGB, Petra's high intellect finally gives a great result. At some point, Petra discovered that the KGB is trying to make a powered armor after someone has created another powered armor. But this time, they are trying to make it more agile and aerodynamic. At first, the armor was seen like an exosuit that can be worn by soldiers, or spies. But then, Petra found out the armor's hidden potential within her mind. Petra secretly stole one of the prototype armors, then she began tinkering with it, and the day after that, she finished the armor with some help. The armor was presented by Petra in a conference of KGB agents in order to maximize the Russian troops' effectiveness. The armor was said to be useless by some people, especially the wings, which, although is good in flight, would be useless due to the size of the wearer, leaving the wearer vulnernable. This is furtherly added that the armor only can get resistance to small arms fire. The armor was deemed a failure, but Petra managed to upgrade it with only one step. At night, she saw that some scientists managed to recover a sample of a rare sub-group of atoms, which is discovered in America by Dr. Hank Pym and Ray Palmer, dubbed the "Pym Particles". Without testing it, Petra tried to cooperate with the scientists in order to shrink the armor while wearing it. It is life-threatening, but the test goes successful. The next day comes, and Petra's armor, with the Pym Particles inserted in, became a success to the KGB. And as always, a test is initiated, and it deemed to be extremely effective in combat and infiltration, as well as stealth. Petra became the KGB's "Red Wasp", a nickname which in the future, will be her "hero" name. Welcome to the Winter Guard Some weeks after Petra's "Wasp" suit upgrade, she is invited by the Russian government to join the super-hero team, known as the Winter Guard. At first, her recruitment is questionable because they already have someone who has armor as power (Titanium Man). But then, Petra was accepted into the membership because the Titanium Man armor is only suited for direct combat, while the Red Wasp suit was used for more subtle combats. The first time Petra was in the Winter Guard, she is pretty reluctant to be inside it, since she didn't want it or know what's happening. But later on, she began to become a "part of a family" to the Winter Guard due to her personality. Petra becomes the group's "Super-Infiltrator", because not a normal infiltrator would work at some times and Petra's "Pym Particle nature" can give her a huge advantage in situations. With the Winter Guard, Petra began to protect Russia with her comrades for a long time. Superman In the wake of World War 3, Petra and the Winter Guards finally resurfaced back in for big actions. And at the same time, a new member, named "Max Nevsky", or Kal-El, joined the group after getting his Kryptonian powers revealed accidentally. Like all other members, Petra met the Kryptonian hero, and is surprised that she is tasked in training him, along with the other members, including the leader himself. Petra trains Superman in flight and how to use his "Heat Vision" effectively, and sometimes, the result isn't really good... Personality Petra is a kind, wise and motherly figure, who, unlike many of her comrades in the war, doesn't care too much for the ongoing war. Her opinion can change, however, is she senses her family may be in danger. She is optimistic and a positive-thinking lady. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Petra Laskov is made based on the Ultimate universe character with the same name and nickname. However, the design is based on the Janet Van Dyne Red Wasp identity in the mainstream Earth. Category:Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Females Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Females of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Andrewtheking Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Prodigies Category:Energy Blasts